


Aequus: The Professors Assistant

by sonicravenx



Series: Aequus Series [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Backstory, Drama, Fake Pokemon, Fakemon, Gen, Huoli, Legendary Pokemon, Mythical Pokemon - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Region, Original Universe, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Pokemon References, aequus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: “Yuu was unable to start his Pokémon journey on time like all of the other kids in Mian Town. So, he found refuge in studying under his town’s professor, Professor Pine. This is the story of one faithful day where he tried to break this never-ending spell that kept him from being a Pokémon Trainer the night of his family’s music concert”
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore & Yuuyin Yuumen | Yuu (Original Character), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Yuuyin Yuumen | Yuu (Original Character) & Professor Sycamore, Yuuyin Yuumen | Yuu (Original Character) & Zeraora
Series: Aequus Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411072
Kudos: 4





	Aequus: The Professors Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> -11/1/2020-  
> This story serves as a backstory to the character 'Yuuyin Yuumen' AKA Yuu from the story "Aequus: Pokémon Rainbow & Shadow" (SEE AEQUUS SERIES FOR MAIN STORY CHARACTER ORIGINATES FROM). This story comes long with Chapter 37 of the main story, where Yuu has an encounter with an old friend. In this encounter, it is brought up that Yuu's friend started their journey across Huoli a year prior to them, where Yuu had to wait to start his journey. This story acts as a bit of detailing on what Yuu's life was before he was a Pokémon Trainer.
> 
> PLEASE SEE SEE THE SERIES FOR OTHER STORIES!
> 
> *****
> 
> There is also a 'story' for a Pokédex of the Huoli Region. Please see the Series to find 'The Huoli Region Pokédex".

“ **Yuu** ! Can you go in the back and fetch some extra Poké Balls for me?” asked **Professor Pine**.

“Y-Yes, Professor!” said **Yuuyin Yuumen** , the everso zealous aspiring Pokémon Trainer as he put down the stacks of papers he was holding to run into the back area of Professor Pine’s lab. Yuuyin, who goes by the nickname Yuu, often worked at Professor Pine’s lab as his assistant; tending to the needs of upcoming Trainers starting their journey by making sure that the process is as streamlined as possible. 

“Now… Where is that new batch of Poké Balls that we got shipped overnight?...” Yuu questions as he turns on the light to a back room, and searches around for a specific Poké ball colored box. “There it is!” said Yuu as he opens the box to see an assortment of Poké Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls. He then takes a couple of the Poké Balls into his hand, and goes back to Professor Pine. 

“Professor, here you go,” Yuu said as he handed the Professor the items he needed.

“Perfect! Haha, these are in mint condition. Perfect to hand out to the new trainers that we are to expect today.. Didn’t expect to run outta them so quickly!” said Professor Pine.

“Yeah…” said Yuu. 

“Professor! Professor!” said a young boy's voice as they hear footsteps of multiple children run into the main lobby of the lab. 

“Oh! Well speak of the devil! They are here just on time” said Professor Pine. 

“Professor, are you ready to give us some Pokémon?” asked one of the boys.

“I sure am! Gather around. Come on out guys!” said Professor Pine.

As the Professor calls out, suddenly an assortment of Pokémon come out from another room in his lab. The Pokémon all jump around the main area as the kids start to get amazed at all the Pokémon that they were seeing.

“Woah! Is that a **Luckrane**?” asked one boy.

“And that is a **Drizzard**!” asked a girl beside him.

“That **Haricus** over there looks pretty feisty! Wonder if I should use that as my starter?...” asked another boy.

“Hehe, well I am glad that you all are amazed at the Pokémon that I have here. But, I actually have specific Pokémon for you three; Partner Pokémon for any beginning Trainer” said Professor Pine.

“Okay, Professor!” said the three children. Suddenly, three Pokémon that were lacking behind come out, and appear in front of the three children.

“So here we have **Kuashou** , **Huow-Huow** , and **Elemata** ; a Grass, Fire, and Water-Type Pokémon. You guys can choose one of the following for your journey!” said Professor Pine.

“I have Elemata!” said one boy.

“I want Huow-Huow!” said the girl.

“I kinda want Huow-Huow too…” said the other boy.

“Professor, do you have another Huow-Huow?” asked Yuu.

“Hm… Unfortunately I do not. If you wanted a second Elemata I do actually. Perhaps a fair game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide?” suggested Professor Pine.

“I don’t mind. If I lose, I will take Kuashou” said the girl.

“Okay!” said the boy as he got in front of the girl to play.

“Rock… Paper… Scissors…” said them both as they shake their hands. “Shoot!” they then say as the girl plays Scissors as the boy plays Paper.

“N-No!” said the boy as he lost.

“Looks like a won fair and square!” said the girl.

“Well then you have Huow-Huow, and you have Kuashou. Hopefully everyone can get along with their partner Pokémon” said Professor Pine.

“That was a pretty intense game of Rock-Paper-Scissors,” said Yuu.

“Quite. And now we have three Trainers ready to take on Huoli. Remember to be safe while you are out taking on the Pokémon League!” said Professor Pine.

“Yes, Professor!” the kids reply. 

“...” Yuu mutters as the Professor says this. Professor Pine then looks at Yuu’s unenthusiastic expression, and begins to sigh.

“Well, I am going to get you guys some other materials, and give you all Pokédex. Hang tight you all” said Professor as he begins to walk off. Suddenly he stops, “Yuu, you want to come with me?” asked the Professor.

“Huh? Oh, okay…” said Yuu as he followed the Professor into another room.

*****

“* _sigh_ * Yuu… You get sad every time new Trainers come to get their Partner Pokémon and start their journey. You know we have talked about this” said Professor Pine as he takes out a box form a cabinet that holds extra Pokédex.

“I-I know, Professor. I apologize… It’s just…” said Yuu as he looks down.

“I know, I know. It is your mother. She does not permit you to go on your own journey, and tackle the Pokémon League because of the dangers out there” said Professor PIne.

“Stupid **Vekros Virus** …” said Yuu as he starts to pout.

“Oh, Yuu…” said Professor Pine as he goes over to Yuu, and pats his head, “You know, I took you under my wing because I thought that you being up close and personal with someone like me would be a good alternative to what you want to do. But, everytime you make that face- which is everytime new Trainers come- I can tell that you wished that they were you” Professor Pine continues. Hearing this causes Yuu’s to slightly tear up. He quickly wipes the tears away as he raises his head to face the Professor.

“I-I’m sorry... “ said Yuu, feeling embarrassed for crying.

“Don’t be. I understand. Ultimately, I am but a Professor; I have no power on making your mother agree to let you journey. Trust me, you know that I had tried” said Professor Pine. 

“I understand. There is just nothing that can convince her that it is okay!” said Yuu as he starts to get annoyed and paces around. Professor Pine then sighs.

“Well Yuu… I would not say that she is not completely sound in her judgment, but I do also understand that with the power that Pokémon grants us that we are able to combat the evils of the world. Also, realize that you are not the only one that isn’t on a journey” said Professor Pine.

“... How come you decided to let me study under you, Professor? What about other kids?” asked Yuu.

“I suppose that I… Seen something in you, that I have not seen in others. That… Fire that in your eyes, and your willingness to assist. Reminds me of me back in the day when I was out with Sycamore in Kalos!” said Professor as he dons a bright smile. Yuu then chuckles.

“Well thank you for attempting to cheer me up, Professor” said Yuu.

“One day, I know that something will fall on your lap that will convince her. **Yuufuu** is… A bit of a unique case, so it would take something _otherworldly_ to convince her probably” said Professor Pine.

“Yeah, that is what I am fearing because I think you are right…” said Yuu. 

“Well for now young lad, let us get these Trainers their Pokédex, and not dampen their big day with something that is out of our hands. Seeing Trainers start their journey- while somber- is also inspiring, no?” asked Professor Pine.

“I do think so, Professor. I-... I should feel happy for them, for our simple shared admiration for the sport of Pokémon Battling” said Yuu.

“You do have a big heart, Yuu. Hold onto that. Come on” said Professor Pine as he takes the box of Pokédex, and heads out of the room with Yuu…

*****

The rest of Yuu’s day went on as it regularly does; doing more prep for the Professor, tidying up around the lab, and making sure the Professor stays on task with preparations for the next batch of trainers to get their Pokémon. Diligent as ever, Yuu was nose down finishing all of his tasks. Not long after, he realized that he was running out of time for something else.

“Oh shoot! Professor, I gotta go!” said Yuu as he got up to run for his bag.

“Oh? You have something else to do today?” asked Professor Pine.

“Yes, I almost forgot that I have to practice before tonight’s musical recital with my mother,” said Yuu.

“Oh! How could I almost forget about that! She insisted that I go to it- it slipped my mind” said Professor Pine.

“It starts at 8, and it is being held at the theatre nearby our manor. If I don’t show up on time I will not hear the end of it…” said Yuu.

“Yeah, I know how our dead Yuufuu can get” said Professor Pine.

“I guess there are going to be some big names showing up to the recital. Normally, millionaires, tycoons, or basically anyone that enjoys music are regulars of the crowd- well, those that can pay the _fee_ to get in the door… So, I wonder who is to show up that is so special than all of them?” questions Yuu.

“I-... Forgot sometimes that you are rich… Oh! How could I completely forget that _he_ is supposed to be here?!” said Professor Pine as he starts to hussle around the lab as he gathers things.

“Who, Professor?” asked Yuu.

“ **Professor Sycamore** is supposed to be attending the recital after paying me a visit!” said Professor Pine.

“You are getting awfully flustered over someone else in your caliber” said Yuu. Professor Pine then walks over, and smacks Yuu on the head. “Ow!” Yuu says as he rubs his head where he was smacked.

“Did you forget already, Yuu? _He_ is the one that trained me to be who I am today! Back when I was a little lad in **Kalos** , he was so generous to put me under his wing as he showed me his findings in **Mega Evolutions** . Every tool that I use to uncover the mysteries of Vekros Virus, and **Domestic Pokémon** I got from him. He also is a man of innovation and a lover of gadgets and such; you can say I picked that up from him as well” said Professor Pine.

“Yeesh, and you forgot that he was coming to see you?” said Yuu. Professor Pine then gives Yuu an angered look.

“I was too busy preparing for the new trainers that came today and babying _you_ ” said Professor Pine. Yuu then looks down, feeling a bit guilty. Professor Pine then sighs. “Him coming to **Huoli** is also a bit rare in and of itself; he didn’t really know the place existed until I told him I moved here” said Professor Pine.

“You are not originally from here?” asked Yuu.

“No. I am from Kalos. But, enough about me- don’t you have somewhere to be?” asked Professor Pine.

“Oh, crud! Sorry, professor, but I gotta go!” said Yuu as he gets his bag and starts to head out the door, “If you are going to be in attendance I suppose I will catch you later!” Yuu continues.

“Indeed we shall… Now, if I leave this lab in this current state he is going to believe that I am horrible preparing new trainers for their Pokémon journeys! I need to clean!” PRofessor Pine said as he quickly went to find a broom…

*****

Yuu hurries swiftly back over to his mansion, where he knows his mother awaits. He finally gets to the front gate, and as the guards dressed in blue armor see him approach they signal to open the gates for him. As he ran along the paved promenade to his front door he was startled when he saw the door open slightly. 

“Who is coming out? Oh, please don’t let it be mom…” said Yuu. However, he was greeted instead by a bipedal feline Pokémon. “Oh, it is just you, **Zeraora,** ” Yuu continued. 

“Ora ora!” said Zeraora as it pointed inside.

“I know I know, I am going as fast as I can! Ugh, is mother mad?” asked Yuu. Zeraora then nods its head, ‘Yes’. “I am not even a minute late… Oh well…” Yuu said defeatedly. He hurries inside, goes to get his instrument, and heads to his mother's practice room as fast as he can…

*****

“... You are late” said Yuu’s Mom as Yuu pantly entered the room. 

“I’m sorry, mother. I was with Professor Pine, and lost track of time” said Yuu.

“That man!... I offered him a front row spot at the recital today- and this is how he repays me?! Having my son exactly _one minute and sixteen_ seconds late to a _dress rehearsal_?” questions Yuu’s Mom.

“It’s my fault. Do not blame the Professor, please…” said Yuu as he bowed. 

“Speaking of- normally in the dress rehearsals we come _dressed_. Where is your tuxedo that I bought you yesterday for 500,000? Money doesn’t fall off trees! Well- mine does! We have specially made money trees in the garden! Hahahahaha” said Yuu’s Mom, as she started to go off into her own world. Yuu then laughs nervously.

“I apologize for being underdressed. I feared that if I went to go change that I would have been one minute and _seventeen_ seconds late. Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” asked Yuu.

“ _Haha,_ so funny. No matter; one of the handmaids dropped the damn thing earlier on my freshly cleaned floor. It is not dirty- of course not or else I would have deported the maid back to **Alola** , but the simple mistake on their poor hands tarnished the integrity of the suit. So, I am having a 1,000,000 suit flown in from **Sinnoh** just for you. I just was asking because I didn’t want you putting that on; I am feeding it to the **Lemaki** outside that keep trampling on my berry garden” said Yuu’s Mom.

“M-Mom! I don’t think that they can eat tuxedos!” said Yuu.

“Hahaha, that tuxedo was made with a specially made _edible_ thread! Just in case” said Yuu’s Mom.

“Just in case?... What? That I go hungry during a performance?” asked Yuu.

“No, in the event I need to throw the thing away I will at _least_ be doing the rodents a favor that I feed it to” said Yuu’s Mom.

“So… Thoughtful, mother…” said Yuu.

“Okay, enough of the banter,” said Yuu’s Mom as she clapped her hands. Suddenly, maids and butlers come out of nowhere to move around pieces in the room, and set up the playing area for her and Yuu. “Yuu, get out your Clarinet” she continued.

“Yes, mother,” said Yuu. Yuu, when not being Professor Pine’s assistant- and wannabe Pokémon Trainer, he was a virtuoso in his mother's music recitals as a 1st seat Clarinetist. He got out his specially made Clarinet made of diamond, and walked over to his mother- whom was getting out her Flute.

“Ah!~ I just LOVE looking at that thing? Guess how much money it cost?” asked Yuu’s Mom.

“A billion, mother?” suggested Yuu.

“Hehe, no- but I can think of other things I own that do cost that! A little over 33,000,000. It’s worth more than your life” said Yuu’s Mom.

“M-Mother!” said Yuu as he got offended.

“What? I am only telling the truth” said Yuu’s Mom. Yuu then sighs.

“Okay, let’s just rehearse- shall we?” Yuu asked.

“Yes. We will be running through the tunes we will be playing in order no breaks. Have your scripts ready as well for in between songs” said Yuu’s Mom.

*****

Yuu and his mother practiced their pieces for an hour or so; running through all the notes to make sure all of the legato’s, crescendos, and decrescendos were just right, that the arpeggios were pronounced, the cadences between the longer sections and the start of the next piece were noticeable, that they had it time blocked when the accompaniment parts come where Yuu’s Mom goes to sing where Yuu plays and vice versa, and that Yuu’s Mom was satisfied with Yuu’s posture when he went to read the scripts introducing the songs. While Yuu would never admit it, he is actually a good singer on top of his Clarinet playing. They continue to play and manage to get to the 3rd song in their series of songs for the show; Yuu had just got done introducing the song, and sits down to play the notes. Suddenly, Yuu’s Mom calls to stop it.

“... What’s wrong, mother? You said no stops?” asked Yuu.

“That phrase. It was flat. I cannot make that mistake happen tonight” said Yuu’s Mom.

“Oh! My bad, I think my reed is wonky. I will change it…” said Yuu as he begins to do so.

“You have to realize that before we play if you think your Clarinet needs a tuneup. We cannot hold up the performance” said Yuu’s Mom.

“I understand,” said Yuu as he goes to fix up his Clarinet issue and clears his throat. AS he starts the phrase again he plays it perfectly- to his mother’s joy. They continue onward as the song reaches its reprise, before entering a solo by Yuu himself. As he plays it he starts to think, “ _Gosh… While I do love playing these songs I-... I just wish that I was out and about with Pokémon and doing that instead. Shoot, maybe doing both at the same time! I really want to bring up to my mother about maybe going soon. It will be my birthday soon… Maybe that can be my present!_ ”. Yuu’s Mom then gives Yuu a nasty look as she continues to play; one that reads, “ _I can tell that you are focused on something else other than the song!_ ”. Yuu then starts to give back an apologetic and nervous look as he refocuses. Soon, they get through all of their pieces but one. Yuu’s Mom then gestures to the side, and Zeraora- decked out head to toe in regalia- walks over to the placed piano on the side of the room. Yuu’s Mom then gives Yuu a glare, and this alerts him to get up. 

“Oh yeah… Ahem! S-So, this last song will be the conclusion of our show tonight. From the bottom of my mother and I’s heart, thank you for attending the showcase and taking time out of your very busy and… Rich lives?” said Yuu as he turned to his mother in question of what’s written on the script. 

“What’s the issue? Continue the card” said Yuu’s Mom. Yuu then sighs. 

“This last song will feature our special pianist, Zeraora. You would be very intrigued how well a Pokémon can learn instruments! So please, sit back and enjoy this last tune” said Yuu. He then goes back to grab his Clarinet as he and his mother start to play their last piece as Zeraora starts to play the piano alongside them. After a brief moment of melodic heaven, the song ends- and all the butlers and maids still stationed in the room start to clap. Yuu and Yuu’s Mom then get up,and gestures to Zeraora who then bows again. Then, they all bow together. Yuu then smiles and walks over to Zeraora. 

“That was awesome, Zeraora! I’m always so impressed by your piano playing!” said Yuu.

“Zera!” Zeraora said as he smiled.

“Yes, it is really a blessing that this Pokémon is so talented. Heh, funny that I just stumbled upon it one day. I showed it to the manor, and it probably felt so at home and rich that it wanted to chill out on my deck as it sipped ona special drink that I mixed a bunch of **Sucha Berries** in. Zeraora then nods at Yuu’s Mom, seemingly confirming his want to stay at their house. 

“ _Hm, I wonder what this Pokémon sees in my mom? She’s kinda high maintenance… Maybe it likes that?..._ ” thinks Yuu. Yuu then shrugs it off, and starts to pack up his things. “Okay, mom. I am going to go do my hair. Do you know when my suit is going to be here?” asked Yuu.

“Not too long, I told the pilot that if he gets it here asap that I will tip him double the amount that the suit costs. So, I wouldn’t be surprised he won’t attempt to crash land the plane just to make sure he gets his cut” said Yuu’s Mom as she chuckles.

“Y-Yeah… Well, I will let you deal with that…” said Yuu as he laughs nervously. 

*****

It turns evening, and as Yuu’s suit arrives at a desired time they pack up all their things and head out to the venue in their stretched limo. Yuu sits in the back next to the window as Yuu’s Mom is sprayed out with drinks in hand in her flowy dress next to him. Next to her is Zeraora who snacks on some poffins. Yuu eyes out the window as he starts to see the line of people outside the theatre where they all await them. He is slightly underwhelmed however; this site is not anything new to him. However, he notices something.

“That line is longer than it usually is, isn’t it? ” asked Yuu.

“Yes! While it is usually long because I am there it is because of all the A listers showing up; you know- billionaires, world leaders, CEO’s of multi-million dollar companies, the works” said Yuu’s Mom.

“They usually always show up though,” said Yuu.

“Yeah but there are different ones that have the tabloids in a bind. Look at all those hungry **Vullaby** paparazzi, ugh” said Yuu’s Mom as she peaks out the window to see camera’s flash and many news reports talking about the event on the streets as they pass. “Same old same old shit. I wish I could just buy them and ship them all off to some remote region where they belong” Yuu’s Mom continues.

“Gosh, you must hate them,” said Yuu.

“When you have been around as long as I have, and have been as rich for as long as I have, you will understand” Yuu’s Mom said. Yuu then sighs,

“I suppose…” said Yuu. Suddenly, Yuu get’s an urge to ask his mom the question he knows might go bad- his want to go on a journey. Realizing this might be the best time to Yuu then clears his throat and leans away from the window. “Mother… I have a question I would like to ask” said Yuu.

“Ask son, we are about to arrive at the red carpet,” said Yuu’s Mom.

“So… It is about to be my 13th birthday soon… And I was wondering about a present…” said Yuu.

“What do you want? A yacht the size of the **S.S. Anne**? Done. I will get someone on the phone now” said Yuu’s Mom as she pulled out her phone.

“N-No! Well, that would be kinda cool… But no!” said Yuu as he got up to sit next to his mother, “I… Was wondering if my present this year could be… Me finally being able to go on a journey” said Yuu. Hearing this immediately changes Yuu’s Mom’s mood. She rolls her eyes, and turns to the driver.

“Driver, roll up the partition please” said Yuu’s Mom. The driver then does just as she says as she then turns to Yuu. “Yuu… You _know_ how I feel about this already. You are not going!” said Yuu’s Mom.

“B-But mom! I am almost 13! Trainers start their journey across the world at younger ages!” said Yuu.

“And don’t you think that’s crazy that young children are going off into the wild catching dangerous Pokémon? But let’s not even talk about that- because you know that is not the reason why. It’s the Vekros Virus; it has plagued our region for a long time, and Pokémon are randomly corrupting and going berserk killing people! I don’t want you to die! Don’t you understand!?” Yuu’s Mom said.

“Ugh, I know that the virus is scary- but the Pokémon League has done a lot to combat it! Alongside **Lumos** . **Team Vekros** will be stopped! And if they had more trainers like me along with the fight then it would be more people to help stop the issue!” said Yuu.

“No,” said Yuu’s Mom.

“Agh! Mom look- we have Zeraora! I looked him up when I was in Professor Pine’s lab- that’s a **_Mythical Pokémon_ **! It must be crazy strong! I could use it and take them down!” said Yuu.

“Oh that is not happening! Zeraora will do no such fighting if I have anything to do with it! Also, don’t you think it would be unfair to get a Legendary as your first Pokémon? _IF_ that were to ever happen- which way things are going will be… Never?” said Yuu’s Mom.

“This is so fucking stupid!” said Yuu as he starts to pout and hit things around the limo.

“Hey!!! Do you know how much this limo costs?! And you are going to just beat it up like that?! There is only _one_ thing that is allowed to get beat back here and it's my- wait… Let me not finish that sentence…” said Yuu’s Mom.

“This is _so_ unfair!” said Yuu as he puts his hands into his face as he tries to not cry. Zeraora then goes over to pat Yuu on the back. Yuu looks up, and Zeraora gives Yuu a long that reads, “ _I understand that you are hurt. One day, things will go in your favor!_ ”. Yuu then smiles a bit, and hugs Zeraora. 

“Thanks, Zeraora….” said Yuu.

“Look, we are almost here. Fix your face” said Yuu’s Mom.

“Yes, mother…” said Yuu…

*****

As they exit the car they are greeting my dozens of screaming fans, paparazzi, and the greeters of the venue. Yuu’s Mom starts to take pics as she walks down the red carpet, and Yuu and Zeraora follow shortly after. Suddenly, he hears someone call his name. 

“Yuu! Yuu!” said a voice. Yuu then turns around as Zeraora continues to walk forward.

“Professor Pine!” said Yuu. Professor Pine walks over to Yuu- after security lets him through. “I never saw you look this nice, Professor!” said Yuu.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…” said Professor Pine.

“Y-You are just always in your lab coat!” said Yuu. Suddenly, security stops the person that was following behind Pine.

“Oh, he is with me,” said Professor Pine.

“Really?” asked the security. They then looked over to Yuu. 

“Um, let him through?” Yuu said with uncertainty. 

“This is the person I was talking about!” said Professor Pine as he puts his arm around the other person. “This is Professor Sycamore!” he continued. 

“Oh! This is the Professor from Kalos! Hello!” said Yuu as he bows to him.

“Please, no need for formality! I am Professor Augustine Sycamore! It is a pleasure to meet you and attend your show! You play Clarinet, correct?” asked Professor Sycamore.

“Yes!” said Yuu.

“Ah, that is great! I also heard from Oscar that you are wanting to be a Pokémon Trainer too” said Professor Sycamore.

“Oscar?...” asked Yuu.

“That’s my first name, did you already forget?” asked Professor Pine.

“Oh! Yeah, I did… A-And yes, I do. However…” said Yuu as he looked over to his mother still taking pics.

“Yes, I was made aware of your situation. The Vekros Virus is a phenomenon that is plaguing this region. Fortunately, it has not spread to the nearby areas of Kalos and **Galar**. However, despite its danger it is a shame that future trainers are being discouraged from going on journeys…” said Professor Sycamore. 

“Part of the reason Augustine is here is to go over notes on the matter and see what can be done. But, for the time being, we are going to be attending your concert” said Professor Pine.

“Thank you for attending and taking time out of your busy day to come. I just… I just wish that I could go on a journey! I really would rather be doing that than this!” said Yuu.

“Huh, it’s moments like this that truly change your perspective on what people have versus what they truly value. Many would kill to be in your shoes, lad; don’t forget that” said Professor Sycamore. 

“I am very honored for the life I have lived, but it is not the life I want- if I am honest. I want to train Pokémon, battle other trainers, and challenge the league! Maybe even be a Professor such as yourselves!” said Yuu.

“I see… Well, I like your conviction. I can only hope that it brings fruit to the things that you want. While I wish I had the power I am but a Professor taking a trip in a foreign land. Maybe we can have a practice battle back at Oscar’s lab after this!” said Professor Sycamore.

“I would enjoy that,” said Yuu.

“Oh! This just crossed my mind, Yuu” said Professor Pine as he got in front of Yuu’s face with zeal, “Genn is supposed to be coming back from his ranger work to start his journey soon” said Professor Pine.

“Really? He seemed so committed to being a Pokémon Ranger…” said Yuu.

“Yeah, I am not sure of the specifics, but he is going to be coming back into town to properly sign up for the league with me. Perhaps you can see him soon!” said Professor Pine.

“I see… So even after all this time even he is going to be starting his journey before me- and he was a ranger for a whole year!...” said Yuu as he feels a bit discouraged. Professor Pine then starts to feel guilty, as his want to bring up Genn was not intended to make Yuu feel worse.

“I-... Uh…” said Professor Pine, as he isn’t sure what to say.

“Oh Oscar, still fumbling to read the room…” said Professor Sycamore. 

“Don’t worry… It just makes me want to commit to my studies with Professor Pine, and await when I am able to go on my journey. 

“That’s good. Well, we should probably get going inside- wait… WAIT! IS THAT A ZERAORA OVER THERE?!” said Professor Sycamore.

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s me mom’s” said Yuu.

“You mom just casually has a Mythical Pokémon?!” asked Professor Sycamore.

“Trust me, Augustine- I don’t understand it myself…” said Professor Pine.

“Yuuyin!!!” shouted Yuu’s Mom, calling for her son immediately.

“C-Coming, Mother!” said Yuu as he started to get startled, “Sorry, Professor! I will see you inside!” he said as he ran after his mother. As he left Professor Sycamore then started to sigh as he slightly chuckled.

“So, what are you going to do? The lands are losing energy as well around here, and sooner or later the virus _will_ spread. I hope the league over here has something in place” said Professor Sycamore.

“I… I am not sure, but I came here to figure out the mysteries of this region- and so I shall! But, I do believe trainers like Yuuyin would help greatly; their tenacity and motivation for Pokémon is just what we need. I just hope that he is able to go on his journey soon…” said Professor Pine.

“Is that why you train him?” asked Professor Sycamore.

“It is all that I can do for him,” said Professor Pine.

“Hm. Well, that is good at least. Come on, let’s go” said Professor Sycamore as he smacks Professor Pine’s ass. 

“H-Hey!!!” said Professor Pine as he blushes.

“Haha! I miss your blushed face” said Professor Sycamore as he walks forward. 

“Grr!...” said Professor Pine as he follows behind.

*****

The concert Yuu and his mother have put on goes off without a hitch; roaring crowds sound off, and figureheads congratulate them in detail after the performance. Many applaud Yuu’s Mom for training a Pokémon to play piano! As all of this fanfare sounds off Yuu stands by his mother’s side as she takes pictures with him. Yuu however is not as overzealous as he should be; he still has his want to go on a journey in his mind. And so as he puts on his final fake smile for the camera he and the rest get in the limo to head to the afterparty. Yuu chills out next to Zeraora as he eats good in the lap of luxury. Suddenly, Professor Sycamore walks over with Professor Pine.

“Yuu! There you are!” said Professor Sycamore.

“Hello. Yeah, I wanted to eat my food away from all the others; it is a bit weird, but I kinda get recluse after a performance” said Yuu.

“I see… Well, hopefully not recluse to have a Pokémon battle with me!” said Professor Sycamore as he pulls out a Poké Ball. 

“R-Really? Here? But, I don’t have a Pokémon… Well, a Pokémon that I would be allowed to use…” said Yuu as he looks to Zeraora with a frown. 

“Ora…” said Zeraora as he chews on a poffin.

“Don’t worry, I came prepared myself,” said Professor Pine as he pulled out his own Poké Ball, “Let’s find an open area nearby” he continued.

“Wow! You came with Pokémon?” asked Yuu.

“A Professor always got that ‘thang on them. A-At least, that is what the youngins say…” said Professor Pine, as he tries to be hip. Professor Sycamore shakes his head as Yuu laughs.

“Well okay, I will use your Pokémon to battle!” said Yuu.

They then all move into the forest- in a manner where no one even notices that they are gone. The Professors then release their Pokémon into the field, and Yuu sees what they have.

“Wow, Professor Pine! You brought a Luckrane!” said Yuu.

“Yup! This one packs a punch!” said Professor Pine.

“And what is that, Professor Sycamore?...” asked Yuu.

“It is one of the Pokémon native to Kalos. It is a **Fletchling** , the ‘Tiny Robin Pokémon’. Coincidentally, we both had Flying-Types on us” said Professor Sycamore.

“Neat! So I would be using Luckrane?” asked Yuu.

“You can if you want I suppose. Use what makes you comfortable- doesn't matter to me” said Professor Sycamore.

“Okay, I will use the Luckrane” said Yuu.

“I will act as a ref” said Professor Pine.

“Cool! Oh, this is so awesome! To me battling with a Professor!” said Yuu, as he smiles ear to ear.

“ _He is so happy… Haven’t seen him this joyful all day…_ ” thinks Professor Pine.

“Well don’t get too excited that you don’t notice when I win!” said Professor Sycamore.

“Not at all! Just tell me its moves Professor Pine, and we will be good to go!” said Yuu.

“Okay then, listen closely; I will also give you some tips…” said Professor Pine as he starts to whisper into Yuu’s ear on how to win against Professor Sycamore. After a brief pause, Yuu prepares to battle Sycamore with his Luckrane...

*****

“And we have a winner! Luckrane is knocked out! Professor Sycamore wins this battle!” said Professor Pine as he calls the end of the battle.

“Ah, man! I guess I need more training! I wasn’t as communicative as I should have. There were times I could have called out to it to dodge and got hesitant” said Yuu.

“Battles are always ways to learn what to and what not to do. Take what you learn into the next battle always” said Professor Sycamore.

“Right!” said Yuu.

“Okay everyone, well I should go heal up this Luckrane. You two should hurry back to the party before Yuu is noticed missing” said Professor Pine.

“Right. See you back there, Oscar!” said Professor Sycamore.

“Yes go!” said Yuu as he follows Professor Sycamore. As they walk off Professor Sycamore looks back at Professor Pine- and winks.

“ _Good idea with having the boy battle to cheer him up!..._ ” Professor Sycamore thinks.

“ _Hopefully this makes the rest of his night just a bit better…_ ” Professor Pine thinks.

*****

As the party winds down Yuu, Yuu’s Mom, and Zeraora all take a limo back to their manor. As they head back home, the Professors head back to Pine’s lab where they start to go over more of the Vekros Virus situation. Yuu wishes he was with them- but he got his fair share of Pokémon substance for the day. Yuu then takes off all his clothes as he gets back into his room, and lays on his bed with a smile.

“Wow… I had so much fun battling today… Much more than the concert… If there is any higher being listening to me right now, I just wish I could get some sign from above or hope that I can go on my journey one day. I want more than just to be known as ‘the Professor’s Assistant’. I want to be ‘Yuu, the Pokémon Master!’... One day, Yuu…. One day…” said Yuu as he started to fall soundly to sleep to wake up once more as the Professors Assistant…. 

-END-


End file.
